


bohnduen but with communication

by jihyokook



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Communication, Development of relationship and intimacy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyokook/pseuds/jihyokook
Summary: I decided to rewrite Bohn & Duen scenes and add in proper communication that eliminates their constant misunderstandings, and I also added some original scenes that further their relationship and intimacy development.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. EPISODE 7

**Author's Note:**

> i started with episode 7 because that is after he asks him out and right before they start to date

Flower Shop Scene (combined with their official boyfriend scene)

Duen : Bohn how come you are here?

Bohn : I wanted to talk to you

Duen : Sure let’s talk outside for a minute

Duen : what’s wrong

Bohn : where did you go today?

Duen : i don’t want to spoil the surprise, but i got something for you

Bohn : my friend said he saw you out with the florist, looking very close. Am i misunderstanding this? If there is something going on with you two please tell me.

Duen : with him? There is nothing going on between us...he was just helping me with the surprise. You have nothing to worry about Bohn--let me go get it now.

Duen : here...rosemary...for you

Bohn : wow duen--is this your response to my question earlier

Duen : do you know what rosemary means?

Bohn : the meaning is Duen loves Bohn with all his heart

Duen : its not that

Bohn : i am just kidding...the meaning is you fulfill my life with joy 

Duen : really? Is that what rosemary means? I didn’t know that.

Bohn : i know you know the meaning--and you give this to me after i ask to date you? So this is your answer for me, right? 

Duen: you already know the answer to that

Bohn : but i want to hear you say it-- tell me

Duen : okay i will only say it once--i am your boyfriend now.

Bohn: what was that? I didn’t hear you, can you say it again?

*continuation of the scene we all know*


	2. EPISODE 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BohnDuen date and confronting the fight with Ram

Movie Date in Mall (mixed with content from the car garage scene) 

Duen : Here, this movie looks good! But you can choose

Bohn : that’s okay ill be happy with whatever you want to watch--why don’t you get the tickets, and I’ll go buy us some drinks?

Duen : okay sounds good, meet me back here

Annoying little boy: Hi! Are you trying to buy your movie tickets online? 

Duen: yes i am

Annoying little boy: here let me help you

Duen : thank you! 

Annoying little boy : can i ask what your name is?

Duen : my name is Duen

Annoying little boy: Ah, my name is Pluem...are you here to watch with friends?

Duen : Actually I am here on a date with my boyfriend

*Bohn walks in*

Pluem: ah this must be your boyfriend 

Bohn : yes i am his boyfriend

Pluem : okay then enjoy the movie i have to go!

Bohn: i hope you are okay with me telling him we are boyfriends...to be honest i am a little scared that may be ashamed to be with me because I am known as a bad boy who just fools around.

Duen : hey listen to me, i don’t feel ashamed at all being with you and I am going to tell my friends that we are going out believe me.

Bohn : really?

Duen : Yes and I hope you don’t feel ashamed to be with me either

Bohn : of course not, I also plan on telling my friends we are together--I want everyone to know that I am with such an amazing guy. 

Duen : I’m glad we talked about this, now let’s go to the movie before we are late!

Bohn before the fight with Ram (i decided to leave in Duen’s friends being shitty--this is more of an add in scene rather than being based off of a real scene)

Ram : fight with me

Duen : this is enough, Bohn can you give me a minute to talk to them?

Bohn : sure

Duen : seriously, you guys have put Bohn through enough. I know you mean well but I can take care of myself and I really like Bohn. I don’t want you to hurt him, so please just support me in this. He makes me happy.

Ting: He’s right--but if Bohn hurts you I can’t promise I can hold Ram back then

Duen: Thank you, now I have to go talk to Bohn.

*Onto BohnDuen scene*

Duen : hey bohn...I am sorry that my friends put you through all of that today and I am sorry that you got in trouble.

Bohn : really it is okay. I meant it when i said I would do anything for you.

Duen : trust me I believe you, but could you please not fight Ram for me? I got them to agree to stop with the tests and games.

Bohn : I won’t fight him. I wouldn’t want to do anything that would make you upset.

Duen : thank you

*cue sniff kiss* ANDDD Duen allows Bohn to give a sniff kiss back (doesn’t avoid it like in the show)


	3. EPISODE 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top/Bottom discourse and the proper way to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to leave in the conversations they have with their friends because it is obviously a stereotype that does exist but I want to change how Bohn and Duen deal with it themselves

Grocery Store Scene:

Duen : I change my mind, I am going to make omelets 

Bohn : How come? I thought you liked fried pork chop

Duen : I do but I make it because you like it

Bohn : Is there something wrong Duen?

Duen : Honestly there has been something on my mind lately

Bohn : How about this? Let’s make fried pork chop and omelets together and then we can talk about while the kids watch cartoons because honestly I have also had something in the back of my mind

Duen : that would be really nice actually

*after dinner talk*

Bohn : So what’s been on your mind

Duen : Did you see the fanfiction about us that was going around?

Bohn : Actually yeah I did see it…

Duen : my friends were teasing me about it and I know it sounds ridiculous because we haven’t even kissed yet but they think I am a bottom and I know i shouldn’t be bothered by it-it’s just that Ting was pointing out how I cook for you and do what you like and I’m probably overreacting--

Bohn : You aren’t overreacting at all. Actually I was bothered a bit too, but then I talked to Mek about it. He made me realize top and bottom doesn’t even really matter. We can switch or do whatever we are comfortable with. Plus, we will face that when the time comes and we are ready, okay? Oh and also when it comes to cooking for me and taking care of me--I don’t mean for you to feel pressured into that. I just know I can’t cook and you are a great one and I thought you liked it--

Duen : I do! I do like to. I was being silly. You’re right. We should take our time, I mean we only just started dating.

Bohn : I like you Duen. I like you a lot, but I like you as you are. So don’t go trying to change on me, okay?

Duen : Okay i promise I won’t act out like this again--it really didn’t feel right.

Bohn : And how about this? Like today--maybe we can cook together more often. And then soon I can be good enough to cook for you someday...without lighting the kitchen on fire.

Duen : Sounds good to me--oh and Bohn?...I like you a lot too.


	4. EPISODE 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mall scene

The mall scene/mall parking lot scene

Bohn : Duen? Is it okay if I steal you away from your friends for a minute?

Duen : Hey Bohn, yeah sure.

*They go to his car in the parking lot*

Bohn : I can’t help but be a little jealous--I saw you and that doctor together and you looked really close

Duen : Ah, P’Thara? It’s not what you think. He’s my brother.

Bohn : But you are the oldest I thought?

Duen : Well he’s my aunt’s son.

Bohn : Oh--I’m sorry I don’t mean to be like this my friend was just getting in my head.

Duen : It’s okay, I know you mean well.

Bohn : Do you think, maybe you could stay over at my condo tonight?

Duen : I want to but I have to finish helping Tang with his gift and it is exam week

Bohn : You are right, what about after exams? I just really want to see you.

Duen : After exams it is then--and I know it may seem like I am avoiding it but I am just nervous. I really want to see you too.

Bohn : really?

Duen : of course i do, but I have to go now

*im inserting the fact that Duen should give Bohn a kiss on the cheek here to initiate more intimacy between the two of them*


	5. EPISODE 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter

Cauliflower Scene (because something about this scene rubbed me the wrong way and book Bohn was so much nicer about it)

Bohn : What flower did you bring me today?

Duen : Well I walked past the market this morning, so i bought you this flower!

Bohn : Cauliflower...can you be anymore adorable?

Duen : Bohn--

Bohn : C’mon let’s make some stir fry with this...I think i’ve become a much better cook. And if we’re going to be making dinner--why don’t you stay over at my condo tonight?

Duen : O-Okay...yeah sure

*AT CONDO SCENE* (I’ve decided to just eliminate the weird bohn moving in on Duen when he says he’s not ready scene as it was weird and doesn’t fit in with the previous scenes I wrote--so this is going to be a post dinner scene)

Bohn : Dinner was awesome--and you’re a great teacher

Duen : It helps that I have a great student--really at this rate you could probably make an omelet yourself.

Bohn : I know you are staying here tonight but--I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything. I’m okay with taking it slow, and I know you might think I am experienced and all but it’s my first time being with a guy as well--so trust me I’m as nervous as you are.

Duen : I won’t lie--I am totally nervous. I have never been this close with someone before, at least romantically. But...I trust you Bohn. I know you would never hurt me. So, let’s take it slow. I’m in no rush.

Bohn : We have all the time in the world--because I plan on being with you for a very long time.

*cue kiss on the cheek from Bohn to Duen just to continue to normalize the slow build in intimacy*

*BOHN’S BED SCENE [After Duen comes out of the shower]*

*Bohn pats the bed*

Bohn : You can lay here

*Duen nervously takes his spot on his side of the bed, and they lay a bit awkwardly at first*

Bohn : Can i hold you?

Duen : S-Sure 

*Cue BohnDuen cuddling scene that we deserve and a smile on both of their faces*

*CONTINUED BED SCENE* [I did want to address the moving in situation, but I wanted to execute it differently]

Bohn : Hey Duen, are you awake?

Duen : Yeah, whats up?

*Duen turns to face Bohn, but still kinda half cuddling*

Bohn : I was just thinking--holding you like this is amazing. I mean it. I have been living in this condo alone for a long time and I guess it just gets lonely sometimes, but being with you like this--it’s like nothing I have ever felt before. 

Duen : Me too--I’ve never opened up to someone like this before and it almost feels like a weight off of my chest. I was nervous and I know it sounds cheesy but when you held me it all kinda just went away. 

Bohn : One day in the future I want you to live here with me. If i could be like this with you every night-- I’d be the happiest man in the world.

Duen : Me too...someday I will. Maybe after we end the school year, and after you get to meet my parents.

Bohn : You want me to meet your parents?

Duen : Of course, why wouldn’t I?

Bohn : I love you

*Duen was a bit taken aback*

Duen : B-Bohn..I love you too.

*Sorry y’all I couldn’t help it it just seemed like such an I love you moment before they get the call about Ram* [But I kept it without the kiss]

*BOHNDUEN NEXT MORNING*

Bohn: Waking up to you like this...I could definitely get used to it.

Duen : You’re so cheesy

Bohn : And what about it?

*cue cute little weird pillow teasing fight they had in the scene* [also i would have the cute little pillow scene end in Bohn giving Duen a really quick peck on the lips that kinda leaves Duen stunned and blushing]

Bohn : I’m going to go take a shower [and then Bohn cutely scurries off]

EP11- Flower Shop Scene with Frong

[All I would change about this scene is that based on my previous writings, BohnDuen would be much closer and reassured in their relationship together. So, I would get rid of Bohn’s nasty looks that he was giving and replace it with Bohn holding Duen’s hand with a little cocky look on his face--making it more of a “he’s mine and im proud” aura given off to Frong rather than Bohn looking upset]

[On top of that I would get rid of the whole car scene and the unnecessary first kiss drama, which leads to the ice cream date just being pure BohnDuen fluff and them being so cute others be jealous of it]


	6. EPISODE 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer as it contains lots of their issues that episode and my explanations on why I did things a certain way.

MATCHING CLOTHES WITH FRONG   
  


Duen : This is funny

Bohn : Duen? Can we talk for a minute?

Duen : Yeah sure, see you later P’Yim!

Bohn : I just want to be honest with you...seeing you guys matching like that makes me kind of angry. I know you probably got the shirts before we were dating but I can’t help but feel a little jealous.

Duen : I’m sorry I didn’t think about it that way...I can go change my shirt--

Bohn : No--no you don’t have to do that...I just wanted to get it off my chest.

Duen : Hey Bohn, me and p’yim might have matching shirts but you are the only one in my heart i promise you that, okay?

Bohn : okay.

[Because of this the waterfall scene would just be them having fun and playing in the water, angst free fluffy bohnduen moment]

*Bohn and Mind scene* [okay this scene itself i would keep the same, i really don’t think there is anything to change about it and Bohn dealt with it justly]

Now what might come as a surprise to people is that I would keep the scene where Bohn tells Duen nothing happened the same as it is. While Bohn doesn’t communicate exactly, I give him the okay not to in this sense. Let’s tell it how it is--he was assaulted by Mind and no one deserves that. Bohn shouldn’t have to immediately spill everything even if it’s his boyfriend, and he couldn’t just assume Duen saw the scene go down. So i am going to leave that scene as it is, and fix the rest of the episode.

Another change I would make is that Bohn does sleep in his friends tent (telling Duen so), but i want to make it clear it is because he is simply dealing with what happened, not because he is teasing Duen. Duen sees the scene go down, but trusts his boyfriend and lets him have his time. In my world, Duen doesn’t assume the worst off the bat, but sleeps on it and knows there is a strong possibility that Bohn was just being kissed by Mind, with no involvement on Bohn’s side. Especially, because he saw this scene happen before in the bathroom early on in the show and knows that this kid means trouble. Duen is considerate enough to give Bohn his space out of trust.

This also eliminates the Duen crying scene, but would put in a Duen thinking about it and how he realizes that Bohn wouldn’t cheat on him and that there must be something wrong that he is not seeing clearly. 

*PLANTING TREES SCENE* [Instead, Duen doesn’t ignore Bohn]

Bohn approaches Duen first, acting casual as he doesn’t know Duen knows anything.

Bohn : Hey, I am sorry I didn’t stay with you last night. I just had a lot on my mind.

Duen : It’s okay. And you don’t have to talk about anything, but if you want to just know that I am here for you.

Bohn : Then can we go talk, because I really need you right now.

[This would lead to a talk where Bohn opens up to Duen about what happened and Duen comforts him about it, confirming Duen’s previous thoughts. I just don’t feel I could do any type of justice to a scene like this so I am not going to try. Hopefully this is something that happens in Episode 14 but we will see!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i want to add more after episode 14 this week, I will. This is pretty much a poorly written stream of consciousness story for me to write out the problems I found between them. So thank you if you read this far!


	7. EPISODE 12

Car Scene after Ice Cream [I’ve gotten rid of the first kiss drama but I am going to bring up the idea of it here]

Bohn : That was actually kind of fun.

Duen : See I knew it wouldn’t be that bad.

Bohn : I’ve just been wondering lately--have you ever kissed anyone before? I mean before me?

Duen : If you count my sister’s doll Jenny, then yes. But if you don’t, then no. I have never been kissed other than by you the other day.

Bohn : Even that was just a peck, trust me I will give you a real kiss someday.

Duen : Bohn--you’re making me blush--stop.

Bohn : Okay, Okay...just be ready for it.

[I really loved their scene with the last flower, so I wouldn’t change anything about that one]

*THE BUS SCENE*

[All i would change here is Duen would hear what Bohn said and not be clueless, and they would actually hold hands, and Duen would fall asleep on his shoulder on purpose. I liked the little banter they had when he took Duen’s photo and I would keep that in. The difference in Bohn and Duen’s perspective in my version of their story is that intimacy would be more normal and the holding hands wouldn’t be a huge deal as they have slowly progressed with things like cheek kisses, hugs, and hand holding.]

*Before Duen falls asleep on his shoulder*

Bohn : Duen, could we change our Facebook profile to in a relationship?

Duen : Everyone in the University knows about our relationship though, would it really make a difference?

Bohn : I know it sounds kind of silly but...how can i say it?...never before have I wanted to do this with anyone--but i want to do this with you 

Duen : That’s really sweet Bohn...then let’s do it! Let me change mine right now.

*THEN he can fall asleep on his shoulder*

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have no clue how to write don't judge me.


End file.
